<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasure Is All Mine by Spilled_My_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414792">The Pleasure Is All Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea'>Spilled_My_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Reader Insert, hamilton x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested typical haters to lovers. So why not doing Thomas Jefferson? I just recently survived from a writer’s block so this is not the best of my work. I was thinking about a continuation of this if anyone is interested?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Jefferson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasure Is All Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have known James Madison for as long as you could remember. In fact, you two are so close that you have grown to know his friends on a deep and personal level. You and Aaron Burr were more closely compared to the others. You never really understood it, but you just feel like you need to protect and watch over him. He secretly feels the same way about you, but he would never say that aloud. Being protective of Aaron often led to common disputes between you and Thomas Jefferson. You couldn’t stand it whenever Thomas acted passive-aggressive towards your best friend. It irked you. However, your feelings for Thomas started to change as Aaron and Thomas started to get along more. </p><p>“Y/N, we’re cool now. You don’t need to be so wary of him. Sure, he can be a huge snob, but he truly means well.”<br/>
Aaron placed his hand against your shoulder in reassurance. He has been wanting to resolve this full of tension relationship you and Thomas had. It was bothering him. Being so close to him, you could tell when something is really bothering him. You reached up to rest your hand against his and lightly squeezed it. Aaron watched you curiously as you took a deep breath and exhaled.</p><p>“Okay. I understand. It is just hard. How can I trust someone who used to constantly pick on my best friend? But, if this is truly what you want, I will try to be nice to him.”<br/>
Aaron gave you a side smile and removed his hand from your shoulder to grab your wrist and lightly tug on it. </p><p>“Thank you. I want you to get to know him as I do. Follow me.”<br/>
Thomas was nervous. He was honestly scared of you; every time he tried himself, you would be there to put him in his place. When Aaron suggested you and him to properly know each other, he was hesitant. What if you were actually some evil witch disguised as a fairly attractive person? What if you were some wizard that brainwashed his friend and is planning on taking over the world? Wait, did he seriously describe you as attractive? His thoughts were cut short when he spotted his purple-themed friend guiding you into his room. Thomas adjusted his clothes and flipped his hair before presenting a toothy grin only a truly beautiful man could master. </p><p>“Hey Thomas, I want to introduce you to the one and only: Y/N. And vice versa.”<br/>
You and Thomas were caught in a daze as you both seemed to lose each other in the others’ eyes. Unconsciously, you stepped closer towards Thomas and shook off Aaron's grip on your wrist. Thomas bowed politely as he grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss against the back of it. </p><p>“It is nice to actually meet you, Thomas. You are rather more dashing than I remember.”<br/>
A blush crept up your neck to explode across your cheeks before you cracked a goofy smile. Thomas beamed up at you as he stood up straight before bowing once more not letting go of your hand.</p><p>“Trust me, my dear Y/N, the pleasure is all mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>